Save Rock and Roll
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: DeanXReader. The reader walks in on Dean kissing another girl. Tag to: Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy.


**I need more dreams**

You smiled as your favourite song came on through your little purple earphones. Dancing slightly as you walked down the corridor of the bunker, you made your way into the board room.

And then there was Dean. Stood with a girl pushed up against the table in front of him, they were both kissing, blatantly unaware of the fact you had entered.

You gasped silently as you watched him with another girl.

**And less life**

You felt so stupid.

**I need that dark**

Dean pulled away slightly, head glancing slightly before he clearly caught someone in the corner of his eye and did a double take as he realised who was watching. His eyes immediately widened as he stepped away from the girl. "Y/N!"

**In a little more light**

Turning, you ran off out of the board room and sprinted to your own. Entering inside, you slammed the door behind you, locking it, before you slid down it. Bringing your knees up to your chest, salty little droplets trickling slowly down your face.

**I cried tears you'll never see**

You stated there for a few seconds, before you looked around at your room. Photos were montaged on the walls. All your memories. Your little makeshift family. Feeling yourself becoming angrier, your breathing heightened. Pulling the earphone wire from your phone triggered the music to play out loud, the song began to blast loudly through the room.

**"So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean!"**

Getting your feet, you stormed over to the walls and began to rip down all the photos.

There was a knock at the door. Gentle at first, but gained strength as you ripped more and more off the walls.

**And leave me be**

"Leave me alone!" You screamed over your music.

**You are what you love**

"Y/N…come on, give me a chance to explain."

**Not who loves you**

"Explain what, how you found Barbie out there?!" You mocked with venom in your words.

**In a world full of the word yes**

"It's not like that…"

**I'm here to scream**

You tore away at the walls until they were bare.

**No! No!**

What was once a beautiful collection of pictures was now lying all over the floor of the room.

**Wherever I go! Go!**

**Trouble seems to follow**

Your breathing calmed slightly as you stood in the middle of the wreckage.

**Only plugged in to save rock and roll**

"Y/N?…" Dean's soft voice spoke up.

**Blood brothers in desperation**

**An oath of silence**

You turned to the door. Your hands were shaking as you tried to hold yourself together.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…"

**For the voice of our generation**

"Why?" You shouted, your voice sounding even more pathetic than you were expecting.

**How'd it get to be only me?**

"Because I'm an idiot." There was a pause. "She was nothing."

**Like I'm the last damn kid still kicking**

"Nothing?…she sure looked like something, Dean."

"She wasn't…" Dean took a deep breath. "Because she wasn't you."

**That still believes**

"Why did you do it?" Your voice was calm now.

There was a pause before… "Because I'm an idiot…and I'm pathetic…"

**I will defend the faith**

You furrowed an eyebrow.

"That guy from your college." He began. "You like him, and he clearly likes you. He's good looking, and smart, and rich…why wouldn't you want to?" Dean paused. "You could go out with him. You'd be a good match. I mean, he likes the stuff that you like. He knows about stuff like science, and maths, and art. He's not dangerous to be around…"

**Going down swinging**

"Dean, stop!…" You interrupted him, before taking a breath. "I don't like Carl…I love you, and you don't have to compare to him. I love you, Dean Winchester, you…as you are, and I wouldn't change a thing. I don't care that you hate maths, and science, and that you think art is pointless, and get bored when I drag you to galleries."

You turned the lock and slowly opened the door revealing a saddened, tearful Dean. You offered the gentlest of smiles as you placed a hand on his cheek. "I love it when you take me places I've never been, show me things I've never seen. When we drive down the highway screaming Zeppelin at the world, or when we snuggle up on the couch and watch old movies together. When you let my cold feet touch yours in bed and you hug me tighter to spread your warmth to me. When you eat burgers that are far too big for a mouthful and you get flour and sauce round your mouth like a little messy puppy, and you kiss me regardless. When you lift me up and swing before around when you're happy and I get to see your dimples. Or when you drive us a couple'a miles outta' town and park Baby up in the middle of nowhere. You take my hand and walk me to a field where we lie down next to each other and look up at the stars, you pointing out all of the constellations and the names of the planets that you learnt about when you were younger. Dean, there are so many little things that I love about you. I need you to see that. Karl is my friend, and nothing more. You're my boyfriend." You stepped closer to him.

**I will save the songs**

"And I love you so much."

**That we can't stop singing**

A tear trickled down Dean's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

You shook your head as you used the back of your finger to wipe it away. "Don't be." You leant forward as pecked him on the lips.

**Oh no we won't go**

Dean kissed you back, before he looked around at your trashed room. Walking over to one of the messy piles of pictures, he knelt down and picked one up. A soft smile appeared as he looked at it.

"What?" You asked, walking closer to him. You looked at the photo he was holding.

"This was the first day I ever met you. And the day I fell in love for the first time." He smiled. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Dean."

**We don't know when to quit.**


End file.
